1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an improved pressure regulator for a fuel delivery system of an internal combustion engine for regulating a fuel pressure, including a valve, which has a valve ball that is pressed against a valve seat in the closed position by the action of a valve leaf spring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A pressure regulator of the type with which this invention is concerned is disclosed in the previously unpublished DE 101 07 223 A1, in which the valve leaf spring is supported in articulating fashion and an arm of the valve leaf spring, which is disposed on the end oriented toward the valve seat in relation to the articulated support, and an arm of the valve leaf spring disposed on the end opposite from the valve seat are supported on a supporting body in such a way that a torque equilibrium prevails in the valve leaf spring. The prestressing force generated by the supporting body is transmitted by the valve leaf spring to the valve ball in the form of a closing force. If fuel pressure prevails in the pressure inlet that is of sufficient magnitude to generate a compressive force that is greater than the closing force acting on the valve ball, then the valve ball lifts up from the valve seat and unblocks a particular opening cross section so that fuel can flow to the pressure outlet.